Hanna The Magicless
by nobody yet
Summary: Hanna, Hermione's cousin had come for answers and to stay. She isn't leaving that easily. What is her story? and how would things change in her presence. Rating might change. set during Harry potter and the deathly Hallows the book. Please review, my first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1: the arrival

Hi this is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it.

Harry was showing Hedwig around the Dursleys' place to remind her of the 'good times' he spent in that house when he saw, through the window, a stranger coming to the house. Yes, he wasn't exactly familiar with all the people the Dursleys knew, but he knew for a fact that she couldn't be one. She was riding a motorcycle, that alone would have been a turnoff for the Dursleys, she was a bit far but he could tell she had a tattoo on her back and she was walking right towards his house like she owned the place.

"Open up scarface" ... well that was odd.

Harry opened the door and she shoved him inside held his head in one hand, damn she had a grip, and felt his forehead with the other once she felt the scar she let go, reached out

" Sorry for being rough, I had to check if it was you. Hanna, Hanna Granger"

" Harry Potter" , they shook hands.

" Yeah, I know I just call you scarface because it's hard to keep track of all the names. So can you contact my cousin? I need to talk to her"

As if on cue there was a sudden deafening roar. Hanna didn't seem to register it. Then Hagrid appeared. Harry had to admit she had one of the most collected reactions he's ever seen to people getting off their brooms all she did was gasp.

"you're big H right. Oh hi, Hermy"

"Hanna, How, what , what are you doing here?"

" Surprised? Imagine how surprised I was when your parents came to Australia without knowing you exist!" . Hanna's voice was getting louder, her hands were flailing and for a second her eyes looked dangerous.

Hermione looked down in shame or fear, Harry couldn't really tell but he could only think that Hanna treated Hermione the same way the Dursleys treated him.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll make you forget too. I thought you'd be away from danger. I'm sorry."

"YOU THINK I WANT TO FORGET?". Hanna ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. Then looked around.

" we need to talk privately." Hermione nodded and uttered a spell after entering the house the conversation continued without any of the others hearing anything Hanna had her back to them while trying to read Hermione's lips proved futile as she only kept repeating " I'm sorry". Wait was Hermione crying, Hanna lifted her hand up as if she was about to hit her Harry reached for his wand but Ron's wand was already pointing at Hanna. Hanna's hand went down and she.. pulled Hermione into a tight hug. while gently stroking her hair a couple of minutes passed then Hermione removed her silencing enchantment.

" Hanna and I have agreed that she will remember everything. But I am trying to convince her that it's too dangerous to travel with us."

"Of course it's too dangerous to travel with us. No muggle can handle it." Fred said seemingly voicing the opinion of everyone present.

" Rule number 1: don't call me muggle it sounds like an insult call me magicless

Rule number 2: don't talk about how I can't handle it unless you can beat me."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

" Nah it's more like a statement. You cannot beat me"

Fred reached for his wand " Blimey"

" What redhead twin can't do anything without his stick" Hanna said as she showed that she has five wands in her hands.

"wand" Hermione corrected

"Whatever, the way I see it you can't do that much magic without your sticks"

"Wands" said several voices at once.

"So I took scarface's, redhead's, Hermy's and both redhead twins' " she continued while absolutely ignoring the correction.

" So redhead twin wanna fight for it".

"pfft , no I won't hit a girl. "

"Pardon, you hit like a girl, yeah I totally saw that coming"

Fred let go of his gentlemanly aura and pounced. Then he was on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back and obviously in pain. That was embarrassingly fast.

" I think she likes me" Fred was being delusional.

"We've got to explain the plan to move first" said Mad-eye.

Then they started talking about spells , traces and something something potion.

It really sounded chinese to Hanna. The argument was settled. And Mad-eye brought out a disgusting looking fluid, scarface argued about how he wasn't going to cooperate. Ironically, one of the redhead twins seemed to indicate that they would overpower scarface then he took out a few hairs and put it in the potion. Hanna resisted the urge to vomit. Mad-eye, that name fits so perfectly, gave the potions to most of them and, wait is Hermy gonna drink that.

"STOP!"

"What's wrong Hanna?"

"Everything, you're just gonna drink that. I mean, what is this shit?"

" It's poly juice potion"

"In ENGLISH"

"It's a potion that changes your looks, it will turn us all into Harry." Ron was the one who stepped in to clear the situation.

"So you're not going to disguise yourself with make-up and silicon masks, I get it. Fine but someone else should drink it before Hermy." That was when Hanna finally looked around.

"Great scarface, there are five of you". During the 'fight' between Hanna and Hermione all the six potters drunk their potions except for Ron and Hermione.

Hanna gritted her teeth, audibly.

"Fine you can go ahead and drink polypoop"

" But I'm still coming with, just give me the address and I'll take a detour."

To everyone's surprise Mad-Eye was the one who wrote the address down for her.

"Mad-Eye right the only name that actually fits. Thanks."

and she left on her motorbike.


	2. Chapter 2: The redheads' place

Sorry for the delay, I was planning to release this chapter earlier but life got busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Hanna and her back-story which will be told later on.

This chapter has some direct copying from the original story I hope you let that go.

Chapter 2:

Lupin and George had just arrived at the Weasley's place and Lupin checked to see if Harry was the real one.

"What was that about?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," said Lupin tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

"You don't think she betrayed us, do you?" Lupin continued.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The muggle, of course." He answered.

"What muggle?" Mrs. Weasley looked away from her son for a second to inquire. Her mind could only guess that Arthur with his infatuation with muggles would be the only reason a muggle would be involved in this.

"Hermione's cousin she said she came for answers and Hermione agreed to let her come with us she said she'd take a detour and then catch up." Harry's answer surprised Mrs. Weasley.

"But I don't think that she or any of the order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," said Harry. The idea was dreadful to him, he could not believe it of any of them. "Voldemort only caught up with me toward the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start I was the one with Hagrid."

"Voldemort caught up with you?" said Lupin sharply. "What happened? How did you escape?"

Harry explained how the Death Eaters pursuing them had seemed to recognize him as the true Harry, how they had abandoned the chase, how they must have summoned Voldemort, who had appeared just before he and Hagrid had reached the sanctuary of Tonks's parents.

"They recognized you? But how? What had you done?"

"I..." Harry tried to remember; the whole journey seemed like a blur of panic and confusion. "I saw Stan Shunpike... You know, the bloke who was the conductor on the Knight Bus? And I tried to Disarm him instead of, well, he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must be Imperiused!" 

Harry and Lupin argued about the best course of action would have been. And Lupin tried to get Harry to understand that in war trying to disarm your opponent is not the best option and certainly not the only one. Harry asked about George's condition and it seemed that other than missing an ear he'd be okay.

Hermione and Kingsley arrived. Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms, but Kingsley showed no pleasure at the sight of any of them. Over Hermione's shoulder Harry saw him raise his wand and point it at Lupin's chest.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!"

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" said Lupin calmly.

Kingsley turned his wand on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him, I've checked!"

"All right, all right!" said Kingsley, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak, "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!" Kingsley sent a strange look in Hermione's direction.

"There's no way it's Hanna." Hermione said, in a voice louder than her usual.

"I trust her, with my life." Hermione continued.

"She's the only outsider who knew of our plan." Kingsley argued.

"Hanna also knew our destination. If she was the one who sold us out, voldemort would've been here by now."

"That is terrifyingly correct. But where the hell is she?" Kingsley asked.

"She said she'd take a detour. No one knows about her yet, so she should be fine." Hermione said hopefully.

"Fine but they still knew."

Kingsley and Lupin recounted what happened in each of their journeys. Kingsley and Hermione learned of George's condition. And Lupin stated that it was Snape's work.

Hagrid called them for help and Mrs. Weasley stated that she couldn't male his ear grow back. Fred and Arthur arrived. George woke up and started telling jokes. Then Ron and Tonks came back. Bill, Fleur, Mundungus, Mad-eye and Hanna had yet to arrive.

Then they heard the disturbing horn of her motorcycle. Oh well, Hanna was here. Hermione sighed in relief, everyone else's faces were a strange mixture of relief and annoyance.

"Hermy, do your magic thingy and let me see you. I swear, if you guys gave me the wrong address, hell I don't know what I'm gonna do...Oh, Hi Hermy."Hermione let Hanna into the protective barrier.

"Hey, everyone. I brought supplies." Hanna proceeded to open her duffle bag. She brought out five cell phones

"An iphone for Hermy, two samsungs for redhead and scarface, a nokia for redhead twins I assumed you can share and an old nokia with big buttons for big H, since your gigantic fingers are not suitable for a touchscreen." Hanna explained.

"Where is the other redhead twin?"

"He's lost an ear." Mrs Weasley answered as she was coming down the stairs with Mr. Weasley.

"Real smooth Hanna, the guy lost an ear and you brought him a phone." Hanna silently scolded herself

"I am sorry." She said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley although she seemed to be trying to recall their names from the back of her mind as it would be highly inappropriate to call them Mr. and Mrs. redhead.

"You can go to his room if you want, all of you, he's well enough to talk." said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you, I'm going." Hanna bowed her head slightly. It seemed that despite her usual personality she knows how to act according to the situation.

They all went to George's room. Ron checked on his brother but something seemed to trouble him. He was staring inquiringly at the cell phone while holding it upside down. And his brothers were doing the same.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked, irritated.

"I've wanted to ask this since you brought it out but what is that?" Ron asked.

"You're kidding ,Right? please, tell me he's kidding." Hanna asked Ron then pleaded to Hermione for help.

"This is such an expensive phone." Harry seemed to be half in a daze.

" The Dursleys have never bought me a phone and I almost forgot these exist while I was in Hogwarts. Hanna, you can call me scarface as much as you like." Well it was obviously more than just half in a daze.

"Harry, you know what this is?" Ron was still asking. Hanna's face was so shocked it was like she turned into stone, she couldn't even mock him.

"It's a phone, Ron." Hermione explained.

"No a phone looks like this one." Ron pointed to the phone in their house.

"You do realize those are extinct, right?, no one uses this anymore." Hanna just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Hermy and scarface explain to them how phones work, while I bring the rest of the supplies.

Author's notes and apology:

If you noticed there are parts where I go too fast, in past tense and it feels so much like "previously on (insert series name)" Those are the part where I have nothing to alter, and are strictly canon, so it was either that or more copying and pasting. Please tell me if you'd rather I copy and paste or if you have any other options in mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Threstals

Chapter 3 :

The headache from the fact that those wizards and 'witches', "How do they call themselves that?" Hanna wondered, didn't know what phones were wasn't subsiding, add that to jetlag and you have a killer combination.

Even though, she wasn't showing it she was also worried about the fact that elder Weasley, his blonde fiancée, Mad-eye and the other one hadn't arrived yet. A small smile started to form on her lips as she looked through her 'supplies' a bucket load of ice-cream that was what her supplies were, maybe she should wait till everyone was there no need to rush it. What was that?!

Suddenly, there were voices outside. Oh! another dead flying horse like the one Hermy was riding. She rushed back to George's room.

"Someone's back. Come on!" Hanna said to the occupants of the room.

Everyone who was healthy rushed with her to see who made it back, their sigh of relief was stopped short as they heard Bill's words "Mad-eye's dead".

Hanna stepped back and tried to go hide from everyone, detached sadness was the only feeling she had, kind of like the sadness you feel when you hear someone died on the news, and as much as she hated to admit it there was guilt mixed in too, due to the fact that her first thought was "good thing it wasn't Hermione".

Damn, someone has to tell the injured redhead the news. Hanna went to George's room "There are good news and bad news" Hanna said "That's the understatement of the year " she mentally scolded herself. George looked at her obviously waiting for a continuation.

"Well, the good news is your brother and his fiancée are both back and safe. The bad news is, I've got to sit down for this, Mad-eye didn't make it"

George went down to join the rest of them. Hanna just sat down in George's room she knew that wasn't her place these people needed to grieve and mourn an outsider had no place there. She heard shouting and only made out a couple of sentences.

"Mad-eye wouldn't want that" someone said.

" I KNOW" someone else shouted. Damn she didn't even know these people well enough to differentiate their voices, she really is an outsider.

It seemed that the conversation quieted down and Hanna finally decided to go outside again. She found Hermy with redhead. Well, there was something she wanted to ask her.

"Hermy, I wanted to ask you what are those flying dead horses called?" Hanna asked.

Ron looked in shock as he heard her, Hermione had the same look on her face but it shifted so quickly into a pained look and then she looked away.

"They're called threstals, they can only be seen by those who...witnessed death" Hermione answered while avoiding eye contact.

"Ron and I aren't able to see them, but that's the way Harry described them too." she added in a hurry.

That was the first time Ron had seen that expression on Hanna's face, she attempted to direct a smile towards Hermione, attempt being the keyword, it was so forced, so unnatural that it was painful to look at. Harry was clutching the gate looking in pain that Ron rushed towards him forgetting his thoughts about Hanna.

Author's notes: Sorry about the chapter being short but it was supposed to be a part of chapter 2 which seemed to drag on forever and I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Teaser Chapter:

Sometime after Ron returns ( around the silver Doe chapter)

"I don't think that Snape guy is that bad" Hanna said rather abruptly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry replied while gritting his teeth.

"He saved a kid from murdering someone, that kid owes him more than his life."

"He didn't need to stop him. Draco wasn't going to kill him either way." Harry interrupted.

"You said he'd already tried several times."

"Attempts that didn't work because he wasn't trying hard enough!" Harry shouted.

"The fact that he was trying is enough to show that under the right circumstances, he would kill." Hanna reasoned.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Harry's voice was getting even louder.

Hanna' eyes changed it was clear that she no longer wished to have this conversation her face became expressionless, a bit frightening and she left.

"Hanna" Hermione called after her.

"Leave her alone" Harry said stopping her.

Hermione shoved him away and went after Hanna.

"Hanna"

"Just leave me alone! I need to be alone right now, please"

Hermione couldn't see her face but she could tell that Hanna was crying her voice was wavering and she sat hugging her knees. Hermione stayed pretending not to hear her sobs.

A few minutes have passed and Hanna calmed down, she took a deep breath and sighed "you should tell them it's like it's exactly a secret anymore".

Author's notes please read:

This is pretty much the first scene that I have imagined while writing this story however, lately I've been pondering whether I should skip to it or try to fill that gap in events between last chapter and this one. So I'd like you to tell me whether I should simply skip to this part or not.


End file.
